Consecuencias de una decisión
by clea everlasting
Summary: Cuando se toma una decisión puede haber consecuencias aunque no pensemos en ello. Fanfic completamente LuNa
1. Chapter 1

One Piece no es mío, simplemente es una historia inventada por mi, una fans para que la lean otros fans.

N/A: Aunque tenga un toque que os suene de mi otro fic por la trama, aclaro que es muy diferente.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y gracias por leer.

Capítulo 1

Nami se sentía tan feliz que parecía estar constantemente en un sueño. No sabía como había empezado todo, simplemente había ocurrido. Luffy le había dicho que la amaba y ella le había abierto completamente el corazón para dejarlo entrar hasta el fondo. Desde entonces habían compartido infinidad de momentos juntos. Se rozaban con una caricia las manos cuando nadie veía, se dedicaban sonrisas únicas, y en soledad, palabras de un amor realmente grande.

Luffy era la pieza que le completaba, la necesaria para ser feliz, y la única que podía encajar con ella. Estar con aquel capitán de goma la llenaba, aquel de sonrisa amplía la hacía reír y también soñar. Todo lo demás daba igual.

Mientras semanas pasaban, compartieron más que palabras, se entregaron el uno al otro sin obstáculos de por medio. Estar junto al pelinegro compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, mostrándose un sentimiento tan profundo, incontrolable era un paraíso para ella.

Luffy la abrazaba siempre cuando ya estaban exhaustos tras hacer el amor, uno que habían experimentado ambos por primera vez juntos. Él podía ser muy cariñoso y meloso, siempre le gustaba acariciar su cuello con los labios entre susurros, y oler su pelo antes de darle un beso en la frente o en los labios. Le gustaba mucho, eso decía él a cada rato. Y siempre que no había nadie le sonreía y decía "Nami te quiero" Nami lo creyó, Luffy era de aquellos que iban con la verdad por delante y si intentaban mentir…bueno eso era una perdida de tiempo porque era el peor mentiroso del mundo, ¡para el tiempo que pasaba con Ussopp ya podría haber aprendido algo!.

Luffy caminaba risueño por el Sunny cuando se encontró con Zoro parado delante suya " Sígueme" le dijo este.

Zoro se quedó unos momentos de espaldas, pensando como decirlo, pero el era alguien directo. Se dio la vuelta y enfrento al Mugiwara con seriedad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta que dejó a Luffy perplejo.

Estoy aquí contigo Zoro – Zoro se veía serio, y cuando su segundo al mando se ponía así, era algo realmente importante.

-Con Nami…se que andáis juntos.

Shi shi shi eres muy listo Zoro – Vaya ya los habían pillado, tampoco es que fuese un secreto, simplemente iban a su ritmo.

-Luffy, no es bueno relacionarse de ese modo con alguien de la tripulación, ¿no has pensado en ello? Si algo sale mal, se pierde la armonía de la tripulación, la cosa puede ser muy complicada de ser así. – Luffy lo miraba sorprendido, escuchando cada palabra, Zoro le decía que estar con Nami no era bueno- todavía estas a tiempo de rectificar…no debes salir con nadie de tu tripulación, el capitán siempre debe mantenerse firme.

Pe…pero Zoro…Nami – cómo podía decirle Zoro que debía dejar a su navegante. Él era feliz como estaban ahora…la quería.

Muchas tripulaciones se han roto por problemas internos…nos deberíamos llevar todos como buenos amigos y ya esta.- siguió diciendo Zoro – Nami no es adecuada Luffy, es tu navegante

Después de eso Luffy estuvo dando vueltas al asunto, no sabía que hacer.

Llegaron a los pocos días a la próxima isla

Cómo es habitual, Luffy salió en búsqueda de comida. Nami lo contempló irse mientras sonreía…sin embargo, su rostro cambió a uno con expresión dudosa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Luffy pasó la mayoría del día por la isla, mientras Nami se concentró en sus mapas y sus mandarinos. Tenía muchas ganas de estar un tiempo a solas con Luffy, pero este no había vuelto por la nave, ni si quiera para pedirle dinero.

El segundo día siguió como el primero, de nuevo Luffy había salido corriendo y Nami no pudo atraparlo. ¿Serían cosas suyas o Luffy la evitaba?...um…seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas, Luffy siempre se emocionaba cuando llegaba a una nueva isla.

- Al cuarto día -

Nami se había quedado de piedra…no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar, debía estar teniendo una pesadilla, era imposible que su novio llegase con otra mujer diciendo que ella sería la próxima reina pirata. No, todo eso debía ser una cruel y mala pesadilla. Luffy la quería, ¿cierto?...ellos estaban juntos…era…era su novio…no podía ser que…el no…

Nami estaba allí pero no estaba, su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, su mente incapaz de raciocinio. Cuando todos empezaron a hablar con el capitán y alguno a felicitarlo, Nami ni si quiera se movió, lo contemplo todo de forma autómata.

Zoro tras la sorpresa se la quedó mirando, Nami se veía completamente perpleja, aún más que él, cosa normal. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza a Luffy hacer algo así?. Bien que hubiese decidido dejar a la navegante, pero presentarse con otra…y si lo pensamos…él no había notado a Nami fuera de lo normal estos días, de hecho parecía comportarse con Luffy igual que los días anteriores a la conversación que tuvo Zoro con Luffy…no sería posible que Luffy…¿él no le había dicho nada?

Zoro se horrorizo ante este pensamiento, y fue verificado cuando Nami, que estaba a su lado, susurro "pero Luffy…es mi novio"

Ese estúpido de goma lo había complicado todo mucho más y viendo el dolor que empezó a ser notable en los ojos de la pelinaranja, la había dañado.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y observo a su segundo al mando, que lo miraba incrédulo y después a su navegante, y lo que vio le hizo tragar con dificultad. Nami, parecía estar ... ella…nunca la había visto así…se veía confusa y dolida. Esperaba que con el tiempo se arreglase todo, Nami era un miembro importante de su tripulación…¿ y si lo que hizo no era lo correcto? No, había hecho lo mejor, seguro.

Cuando acabaron de conversar, decidieron celebrarlo, así que se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Luffy sintió como Nami lo agarraba de la muñeca para retrasarlo.

¿Es una broma? – le dijo esta con la cabeza gacha

¿Broma? ¿ de qué hablas Nami? No es ninguna broma. – le contestó sin mirarla.

Nami intentó mirarlo a la cara, pero este seguía de espalda – pero Luffy tu…eres mi novio…nosotros –

Ah…es eso…lo siento Nami…pero ella y yo nos encontramos y yo hace mucho tiempo se lo prometí, fue antes de embarcarme con la tripulación y ya sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…además, es lo mejor. Ella es más adecuada para convertirse en reina pirata.

Nami soltó su muñeca tras escucharlo y sólo vio la espalda del hombre que amaba, mientras la dejaba a ella a un lado de su vida.

Zoro no había entrado a la cocina y se había quedado a un lado, se sentía mal ante la situación que se había presentado.

Nami intentó avanzar como si nada hacia la cocina, ella…era fuerte, siempre lo había sido…pero su cuerpo no avanzaba, ¿por qué debía preocuparse de que nadie se diera cuenta, de que él no la viese mal? ¡A la mierda! Ella ya no le debía nada…y era incapaz de estar allí.

Lágrimas caían sin control resbalando por su rostro, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Luffy le había dicho que había hecho una promesa y que tenia que cumplirla que el siempre cumplía sus promesas. " No me amaba de verdad, si lo hubiera hecho, yo hubiese sido más importante"

Y lo que aún más le dolió a Nami, fue que este le dijera que la otra mujer era más adecuada para convertirse en Reina pirata. No podía creer que Luffy hubiese dicho algo así…¿acaso ella no era lo bastante buena para estar a su lado?¿ Era eso lo que Luffy había dado a entender tan claramente?

Pasaron varios días y la realidad por fin encontró a Nami, al principio esta no lo aceptaba, no lo comprendía…pero como todo siempre llega el día en el que uno se da cuenta de lo que nos rodea, de la realidad.

Zoro estaba inquieto, y era porque por primera vez en su vida, tenía remordimientos. Decidiendo afrontarlo, se acercó a hablar con Nami aprovechando que estaban solos en la cubierta.

Zoro intentaba disculparse con Nami, porque había sido él el que lo empezó todo. Descubrir eso, enfureció a Nami…encontrar un culpable para su dolor era una vía de desahogo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Zoro no era el culpable de lo que ocurría, ella lo sabía. Se calmó mientras Zoro la contemplaba disgustado consigo mismo por todo.

Lo más difícil para Zoro fue ver caer lágrimas de aquella bruja mientras esta se daba la vuelta, dándole así la espalda. – No es tu culpa Zoro, si Luffy me quisiera o…si alguna vez me quiso, no era real o no era suficiente, si el es capaz de dejarme atrás…y encima estar con otra…era mejor ahora que más tarde-

La situación se había vuelto insostenible para Nami, ya no aguantaba más, así que decidió abandonar la tripulación sin que Luffy lo supiera. No quería encontrarse con él, eso solo lo haría más difícil y doloroso. Tomó sus cosas, se montó en el weber con parte de su tesoro y se fue.

Luffy subió sonriente al barco, a medida que avanzaba la tarde se fue encontrado con todos sus miembros, pero aún no había visto a su navegante y debían actuar con normalidad. Para que todo fuese como antes, debía empezar a comportarse como siempre, para eso era necesario saludar a la pelinaranja, quizás charlas de alguna tontería o simplemente preguntarle por el tiempo…si, eso haría.

Buscó a Nami por todo el navío pero no vio ningún rastro de ella.

- ¡Ey Zoro! ¿Y Nami?

- Se ha ido –dijo este mientras abría uno de sus ojos y se quedaba contemplándolo unos momentos antes de volver a cerrarlos.

- Oh…así que ha ido de compras…lo haré cuando vuelva – Luffy empezó a darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

- No va a volver Luffy – Luffy se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su segundo al mano

-¿ Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó bastante confundido.

- Nami ha abandonado la tripulación…no va a volver…se ha ido

Luffy se quedó perplejo…había pensado mucho en dónde podría encontrarse la navegante cuando no la encontraba, pero…eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – con algo de ironía le pregunto el espadachín mientras se levantaba para quedar frente a él. – Vienes con otra cuando todavía estabas con Nami, eres aún so novio Luffy, así que ella no entiende qué ocurre.

- Pero…es lo mejor y…- empieza a decir Luffy

- Quizás Nami tenga razón y sea lo mejor, ahora me doy cuenta...no la amabas lo suficiente. – Zoro aún sentía el peso de sus actos a pesar de la conversación con Nami muchas horas antes.

Luffy al escucharlo se mosquea y lo coge por el cuello – ¡TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE LA DEJARA!-

- No te dije que lo hicieras de esa forma, desde luego no te aconsejé que vinieses con otra, además, si de verdad la querías no me hubieras hecho caso. – dijo con algo de dificultad.

Luffy aún tenía agarrado a Zoro por el cuello.

- Yo…lo prometí…hace mucho y…era lo mejor…yo debía dejar a Nami y…lo prometí.- Soltó a Zoro, y miró hacia el mar, no viendo nada más que mar azul…Nami…ya no estaba a su alcance…buscarla…

- El amor está por encima de cualquier promesa Capitán – dijo Robin apareciendo ante ellos – el verdadero amor, siempre está por encima de todo.

N/A: Espero que os guste este fanfic ^-^ Aunque Nami se va como en mi otro fic " fuerza de aguante" son muy distintos después, completamente diferentes, ya lo veréis.

De todas formas, ya me diréis por review que opináis ñ_ñ …siempre es necesario escucharos o leeros en este caso.

El mundo del fanfic me gusta porque he conocido a buenos amigos por aquí, incluso me he ido a Japón dos veces con una amiga que conocí cuando publicaba fanfics de Orphen, desde hace ya unos años que nos mantenemos en contacto y nos vamos por ahí de vacaciones y todo.

Hice unos bocetos para intentar hacer el doujinshi de "descubrir", no es que estén muy bien pero se hace lo que se puede

http: hay que juntar los espacios ^-^

Bueno ya no os entretengo más, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo o cuando responda vuestros reviews.

¡Un saludo!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: ¡Hola! Primero como siempre, agradecer a aquellos que me dejan review.

Este capítulo es corto, pero he preferido hacerlo así para que lo demás esté todo dentro de un mismo capítulo y no cortar ninguna conversación ni nada. Pero es importante pues marca el comienzo. Espero que aunque sea breve os guste.

Capítulo 2

7 años más tarde…

Hacia frío, mucho frío. Tomó una manta para cubrirse mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación, desde la que podía observar las estrellas. A pesar del tiempo, el cielo se podía contemplar estrellado. Puso su mano en el cristal, mirando la inmensidad del cielo. Cuánto hacia ya que no lo veía, se había marchado sin decir adiós…quizás ¿debía haberle dado una oportunidad?,se preguntaba ahora...pero, ella ya sabía que él había elegido y no había sido a ella. Se sentía tan sola a veces, tan vacía con un pasado que solo había sido una ilusión y que creyó como suya…un sueño solo suyo, como mujer, de la autentica Nami. Retiró la mano del helado cristal y le dio la espalda apoyándose en el. Aún dolía, era un dolor profundo, que no se podía sacar de dentro. Nadie pensaría que algo le afligía, siempre mantenía una sonrisa cuando había alguien más a su lado.

Los días que se han ido no volverán, nunca lo harán y eso la ataba a un pasado que deseaba borrar desde aquel punto de vista. Sabía poco de lo personal y algo del pirata, lo había preferido siempre así, para olvidar era mejor no conocer nada de él. Ella se había convertido en un borrón de su historia, uno que hacia años ya no importaba.

Ella era fuerte, siempre lo había sido, y por eso, mantendría esa sonrisa falsa cada día, quizás algún día, sin darse cuenta, dejase de ser una mentira.

En algún lugar del océano…

Según le había dicho Robin, si seguían por este camino llegarían pronto a su destino, no era tan seguro como el otro, pero había una Villa en aquel camino que quizás él no quisiera visitar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella…me gustaría saber como esta. – en aquel mar, muy cerca de donde se encontraba en ese momento el Sunny, se encontraba alguien que había sido muy importante en su vida, en su historia como pirata. – Tomemos rumbo a Kokoyashi, ha pasado demasiado tiempo – le dijo a Robin.

Con la decisión de Luffy, se dirigieron a la Villa de la que fue la mejor navegante que alguna vez conoció el ahora Rey de los piratas, la Villa Kokoyashi.

Nojiko no podía creerlo, aquel barco que se acercaba a la isla llevaba la calavera de los sombreros de paja. ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer ahora? Debía informar a su hermana, ella no estaría nada contenta con la situación…pero quizás fuese mejor esperar a encontrarse con ellos…y conseguir que se marchasen. Él no debía venir allí, había pedido por eso cada día desde que vio a su hermana que siempre había sido tan fuerte, derramar lágrima tras lágrima ante ella, derrotada. No pensaba pasar por eso de nuevo ahora que parecía que las cosas se sostenían por si solas lo mejor posible.

Luffy se sentía inquieto, su pie golpeaba nervioso el suelo de la embarcación. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún así, recordar a Nami siempre lo hacía tener sentimientos arraigados a su piel…su tiempo junto en miles de aventuras, sus golpes, sus sonrisas, y…en soledad, sus besos y palabras susurradas perdidas en un tiempo tan lejano pero cierto…algo que habían compartido brevemente pero, que lo había marcado a estar separados. Miraba aquella isla mientras el barco se acercaba más y más, ¿por qué todo no podía ser como antes? ,sabía que Zoro no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado al acercarse a la Villa Kokoyashi…pero él solo quería verla, que dejase de ser ya sólo un recuerdo que parecía desvanecerse en una imaginación, en sueños que no sabía a ciencia cierta como reales aún siendo consciente de que si lo eran…podría estar equivocándose, pero ser un pirata era hacer lo que quisiera, tener la libertad para hacerlo, él era libre y quería verla una vez más. Ajustó su sombrero, tarjeta de presentación para cualquiera que lo viese y volviendo a mirar hacia delante seguiría avanzando sin detenerse, como había hecho hasta ahora.

N/A: Bueno, a partir de ahora empezará lo importante, este fic seguramente sea más corto que "Fuerza de aguante" pero aún le quedan varios capítulos. Tanto "Búsqueda" como "Fuerza de aguante" son unos fics que constan de dos partes, sin embargo este no, de ahí que será de menos capítulos que los otros.

Respecto a "Arrepentirse" estoy pensando seguirlo con capítulos como hasta ahora…ya veré. Tengo también parte de uno ambientado en la actualidad, con tema de instituto o universidad…um…, otro que he pensado al estilo súper héroe…umm..ya veremos, de momento no tengo intención de publicar más fics a la vez, quizás haga un especial de Navidad como siempre solía hacer con las series de las que escribía.

Bueno, ¡un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Hola, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y también por ponerme en alerta o en favoritos. En este capítulo Luffy llega a Kokoyashi y empieza a desarrollarse ya algo de la trama. Aún quedan varios capítulos por delante pero como ya comenté en su momento por ahora en mente, la que seguramente sea un poco más larga sea "Busqueda" Todos los fics los estoy siguiendo pero aún no tengo suficiente para un capítulo.

Espero que os guste este fic.

Cap 3

Luffy estaba conteniéndose para no saltar del barco directamente en el muelle, muy inquieto se movía por la cubierta del barco, mirando a cada momento la distancia que los separa, pareciendo así, quizás que la distancia se acortaba.

Aquella situación lo hacia temblar como nada antes, más que ante cualquier enemigo. Aquella Villa significa mucho en su historia…Nami era especial, siempre lo había sido y él la había perdido…todo era complicado…todo fue un desastre, él no había llevado las cosas bien y le había costado perder a un nakama que valoraba más que a nadie, los quería a todos, Zoro también era muy importante para él…pero Nami…simplemente era Nami y para él ya con su nombre lo explicaba todo.

Seguramente se equivocaba como Zoro ya le había comentado, incluso Robin sin decir nada, también parecía estar en contra de parar en aquella isla, a pesar de ello, ya había tomado la decisión y egoístamente, deseaba hacerlo.

Estando ahora más cerca, parecía haber alguien allí, le resultaba familiar…um… ¿de qué la conocía? Ah! Aquella mujer se parecía a la hermana de Nami. Y no se puede decir que se diese cuenta al ponerse Sanji a decir "Nojiko san" ni a Ussopp decirle a Chopper que aquella mujer era la hermana de Nami. Seguramente lo había recordado sólo. (Cosa poco probable viniendo de Luffy)

Por un momento, Luffy esperó que aquella mujer fuese Nami, que lo esperaba para verlo. Le decepcionó que no fuese así…pero daba igual, él la vería muy pronto.

Luffy saltó ante Nojiko y le sonrió con una sonrisa amplia.

Nojiko reflejaba enfado en su rostro, estaba conteniéndose ante aquel pirata que había dañado a su hermana de una forma no física.

"¡Nojiko!" – le dijo Luffy saludándola.

Los demás fueron bajando del barco y se pusieron al lado de este, excepto Sanji que quería halagarla, a lo que esta no echaba absolutamente nada de atención.

Luffy iba a preguntarle por su hermana cuando esté recibió una bofetada por parte de esta. Dejando a todo el mundo fuera de sitio, sin saber qué ocurría, al menos casi todos. Para Sanji y Ussopp era incomprensible lo que había ocurrido, siendo Luffy aquel que salvó a la villa de Arlong.

¡Vaya! Se nota que eres hermana de Nami – Luffy intentaba aligerar la cosa, pues aunque no sabía por qué la reacción de Nojiko, no quería que las cosas fuesen así. Desde luego era algo que no se esperaba.

No eres bienvenido Luffy, es mejor que te vayas, y cuanto antes mejor.- le dijo esta sin contemplaciones.

Luffy viendo la aptitud de Nojiko, y que algo no marchaba muy bien que digamos, fue muy claro al contestar que no pensaba irse aún, no sin antes hacer lo que venía a hacer. Se sentó donde estaba con los brazos cruzados, observando con decisión a la peliazul.

Nojiko tras ver la decisión que presenta este, se propone informar a su hermana, para que la noticia no la tome por sorpresa. Si Luffy no se va, es mejor que Nami se entere por ella.

No te muevas de ahí, ahora vuelvo. – Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió en busca de su hermana, pensando que a la vida le gustaba mucho complicar las cosas.

Oí Luffy, ¿qué ocurre con Nojiko? – Ussopp no era de los que se callaban la mayoría de las veces, y la situación lo había sorprendido bastante.

Sólo esperaré a que vuelva y luego no importa lo que diga, vamos a buscar a Nami. – Se ajustó el sombrero de paja – quiero verla- susurró.

¿Eres de verdad el Rey de los piratas? – preguntó un niño de unos 6 años acercándose asombrado al Mugiwara.

- Um… ¿de qué me suena? -se preguntaba el capitán intentando encontrar la respuesta.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación, miraban sorprendidos al pequeño y a su capitán.

¿Sonarte? ¡Es una copia tuya Luffy! – Exclamó Ussopp, que fue el único que había encontrado la voz en ese momento.

Ussopp tiene razón Luffy – Robin seguía observando al pequeño. Este niño moreno llevaba un sombrero de paja y como Luffy tenía una cicatriz parecida bajo el ojo. – Es una copia tuya capitán.

¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Sanji.

Sabía que vendrías – Sonreía feliz el pequeño viendo al Rey de los piratas.

¿ En serio? Sugoii –los ojos de Luffy mostraban asombro.

Shi shi shi, ¡ah! Cierto, no me conoces, soy tu hijo ^-^ - dice feliz, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Pero…cuando…cómo…no como no…quien…no lo entiendo – decía Sanji cabizbajo.

Hohohoho un pequeño Mugiwara. – no sabía que hacías ese tipo de cosas, no lo he visto nunca…aunque no tengo ojos para ver hohoho .

Tú hiciste eso con…yo no sabía…y yo…- Zoro nunca se hubiera esperado que Luffy tuviese un hijo, ahora se sentía realmente más culpable que nunca.

Este niño…me pregunto si su madre es quien creo que es. – Robin había atado cabos más que obvios.

¿Mi mama? Mi mama es la más guapa del mundo – decía extendiendo los brazos todo lo que pudiese a los lados – pero…pega muy fuerte y puede dar miedo – una gota de sudor caía por su rostro recordando algo.

Jajajaja – reía el capitán con la observación del pequeño, le gustaba aquel niño.

Pero…aunque sea su hijo, ¿cómo explicas lo de la cicatriz? – Franky le preguntó a Robin

Oh, eso…es muy fácil. Es porque yo voy a ser como mi padre, voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas, por eso me hice esto.

¿Tú te lo hiciste? – Chopper se acercó a mirar la cicatriz.

Si, aunque a mi mama no le gustó cuando lo vio…se enfado mucho, aunque a mi no me da miedo la sangre…me dijo que era como mi padre y hacía las cosas sin pensar.

Shi shi shi,¡ me gustas! – Decía Luffy contento.

El pequeño se sentó en frente de él.- Tú también me gustas ^-^ Shi shi shi – los dos riéndose igual.

A su madre seguro le dio un ataque – comentaba Ussopp.

Debe ser duro tener un hijo como Luffy – Franky se metió en la conversación.

¿Comerá como él? – preguntó el cocinero.

Por cierto…yo no encargué ninguna cigüeña…¿se equivocaría el pajarito?...quizás alguien se la comió antes de llevarlo al sito correcto –exclamo el capitán

Los demás se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

No creo que la cigüeña se equivocase, mama me dijo que era tu hijo, pero que tu no lo sabías porque eras el Rey de los piratas y estabas muy ocupado – razonaba el pequeño - um…yo no me he comido ninguna cigüeña, ¿saben bien?

Zoro tomó a Luffy del brazo y lo alejó de los demás un momento, lo primero que le dijo una vez apartado fue que no sabía que el había llegado tan lejos con Nami, Luffy no entendía a qué se refería con eso, hasta que logró entender tras explicaciones muy "claras" que no hay cigüeña y que aquel hijo debía ser de él y de Nami.

Descubrir Luffy que había creado vida con la pelirroja, primero le pareció muy confuso, luego se alegro enormemente de saber que ambos habían hecho un niño como aquel, era algo increíble. Algo que sólo era de ellos. Con aquella situación se acordó de Ace, el también fue hijo del Gol D Royer, el anterior Rey de los piratas, al menos a su hijo le gustaba él.

Zoro observó cada detalle de la reacción de su capitán, pero parecía que este no entendía todo completamente. Nami había dejado la tripulación sintiéndose traicionada, para luego enterarse que estaba embarazada de alguien que la había abandonado por otra, debió pasar un embarazo sin el padre, diciéndole según había escuchado, que este no lo conocía porque estaba muy ocupado siendo el Rey de los piratas. Nami no le había hablado mal de su padre porque se veía que este lo idolatraba, pero la realidad respecto a la pelirroja debía ser muy diferente. Quizás, nunca se debió dar este encuentro.

Luffy, ¿entiendes de verdad la situación? – Zoro pensaba cómo podría hacérselo entender a alguien como él.

¡ Claro! Tengo un hijo , un hijo con Nami ñ_ñ

Si…un hijo con la mujer que abandonaste Luffy.

La palabra abandono siempre se le había clavado como una espina, habían sido otros quienes lo habían abandonado a él, incluso Nami entraba en esa categoría, pero, él la había abandonado de una forma antes de eso.

Yo..

Luffy, era tu novia y la dejaste por otra mujer, para ella debe haber sido muy duro el embarazo y criar a tu hijo. Que hayas venido aquí seguro le resulta…complicado.

Quiero ver a Nami, ya lo he dicho antes, no voy a irme sin verla, y además, ahora se que tengo un hijo. ¡Quiero conocerlo! – y así volvió a acercarse al grupo para entablar una conversación con aquel niño.

Nojiko no sabía como comunicarle a su hermana la situación, el padre de Ace, su sobrino había llegado a Kokoyashi con la intención de no marcharse hasta verla a ella. Sabía que Luffy era persistente y que no se iría hasta conseguir hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Se acercó al campo de mandarinas que Nami siempre cuidaba con esmero. Allí estaba ella, podando uno de los árboles.

Nami – la llamo con voz tranquila pero seria.

Nami se la quedó mirando por un momento, hasta bajar de la escalera y acercarse a esta. – qué ocurre- Nojiko parecía querer decirle algo importante. – Ace..

-No se trata de Ace, en cierto modo…es…Luffy.

-¿Luffy?

-Nami, está aquí, en Kokoyashi, ha llegado hace poco y se niega a irse – Nojiko miraba a su hermana, viendo como esta había perdido un poco el color de la cara.

- Está aquí…a veces pensé que quizás algún día el vendría y…vería a Ace. , supongo que ese día a llegado…Ace…estará muy feliz de verlo... Luffy no lo rechazará…aunque venga de mí.

Había pensado mil y una formas de un encuentro entre padre e hijo, pero Luffy, a pesar del daño que le hizo, él no era una persona cruel por naturaleza y nunca rechazaría a un niño. Y éste se parecía tanto a él…desde muy pequeño le recordaba constantemente a su padre, se reía como él, comía como él, lo perseguía todo buscando aventuras. Había sabido que regalarle casi cuando este empezó a correr y hablar…un sombrero de paja como su ídolo, su padre…Luffy. Se había llevado un susto cuando lo encontró con una herida bajo su ojo, queriendo verse como su padre, lo que le había valido un castigo monumental. Aunque Ace se parecía mucho a su activo padre, podía ser listo muy de vez en cuando con temas de dinero, entendía perfectamente cuanta carne podía comprar con el dinero que llevaba…aunque nunca se equivocaba en las cuentas respecto a la carne -.-" . Ace era un buen hijo, que la quería muchísimo…siempre buscaba una cocha para regalarle o si encontraba cualquier piedra bonita se la lleva corriendo diciendo que le había encontrado un tesoro, un tesoro para la reina pirata, aunque, él no sabía que ella no era la reina.

La entristecía pensar en el día que tuviese que explicarle a su hijo que su padre no estaba con ella. Quizás ahora que estaba allí su padre, tendría que decírselo de alguna manera.

A pesar de todo, no estaba preparada para verlo, no ahora.

- Debe conocer a su padre Nojiko…podrías tu…yo…no quiero verlo.

- Entiendo, buscaré a Ace y…

- No hará falta que lo busques, seguro que ya está allí con él, no esta aquí, así que debe haber visto las velas.

Ace le contaba anécdotas a su padre y de vez en cuando le pedía le contase una aventura de la gran tripulación Mugiwara.

El pequeño les había gustado a todos y encajaba a la perfección en aquella tripulación como anillo al dedo. La mayoría ya había atado cabos y habían comprendido quien era la madre del pequeño y que seguramente fuese ese el motivo por el que la antigua navegante no había vuelto nunca con ellos…pero…¿cuándo había ocurrido esto?...ellos no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Nami no sabía donde meterse…¿vendrían aquí, la buscaría? Si Luffy la buscaba…ella no podía verlo, no aún…no quería repetir en su mente la última vez que habían hablado, no quería revivir aquel dolor, aquel momento. Si lo veía, todo de nuevo se volvería sobre ella. Había trabajado muy duro para darle a Ace de todo, y se había mantenido muy ocupada, pero siempre al tanto de su hijo. Estaba feliz de la vida que llevaba a pesar de la tristeza que sentía en soledad, se había formado un día a día. Que Luffy estuviese allí lo volvía todo de cabeza. No estaba preparada.

Luffy disfrutaba de la compañía del pequeño Ace, le había dicho cómo se llamaba y que su mama le había puesto así por su tío. Nami le había dado un hijo, uno como él. La había echado mucho de menos, no sólo como capitán. Descubrir que compartían algo así, lo hacía sentirse aún más unido a ella y tenía tantas ganas de verla. Había decidido parar allí para ver que esta estuviese bien, y se había llevado una grata sorpresa con ello. Ahora, sólo quedaba verla.

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un hijo de Luffy y Nami, muy parecido a su padre, este se hizo a si mismo una herida para llevar una cicatriz como al padre que idolatra.

El día que Nami le regaló un sombrero de paja, el pequeño Ace lo trataba como su tesoro.

Tuve la idea de llamarlo Roger, pero siempre me pareció mejor cambiar de nombre para que el tercer Rey pirata se llamase diferente al primero.

Aclaro que Ace, no sabe lo que ocurrió con sus padres, él piensa que su madre no se lo pudo decir porque estaba muy ocupado haciendo de Rey pirata y que es por eso que nunca antes lo ha visto en persona. Nami no ha querido que su hijo se sienta rechazado o abandonado, y que creciera pensando que tiene un padre importante que si supiese de su existencia sería muy feliz.

Ya se verán más cosas en los próximos capítulos.

Un saludo!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Hola, como ya he explicado en el otro fic "Fuerza de aguante" he tenido varios motivos por los cuales no he seguido mis fics antes.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que sigáis escribiéndome diciendo que os parece.

Deseo que os guste el capítulo, cada vez irá mejor ^-^

Cap 4

Luffy aún se encontraba sentado hablando con Ace que lo miraba asombrado, Ussopp se había unido a la charla relatando aventuras del Rey de los piratas, a veces exagerando un poco las partes en las que él había tomado un mayor protagonismo. Era un encuentro ejemplar, aunque para algunos la situación no era nada maravillosa y se encontraban muy intranquilos, pensando que una tormenta se avecinaba sobre ellos, de la que Luffy era inconsciente. Robin y Zoro parecían observar la situación bajo esta tensión, pues solo pensaban en como las cosas se iban a desarrollar a partir de ese momento, el encuentro con Nami, y no solo eso, también se estremecían de pensar que ocurriría cuando la mujer del Rey descubriese que este tiene un hijo con la que fue su navegante. , las cosas no podían ir nada bien.

Sanji estaba perplejo ante lo descubierto, pero había cambiado su actitud a una sería, intentando analizar la situación y como su mierdoso capitán la había propiciado.

Así fue como los encontró Nojiko cuando volvió, y observó como su hermana tenía razón, allí estaba su sobrino.

- Tía Nojiko! Mira es El Rey de los piratas y es mi papa! – le decía alegre mientras se acercaba a esta.

-Ace mira lo que tengo – dijo mientras le enseñaba una mandarina.

- ¡Una mandarina de mama! – Los ojos se le iluminaron y la boca le hizo agua de solo pensar en su sabor.

- Ey! Que también yo las cuido – Nojiko sabía que para el pequeño Ace todo lo que solía hacer su madre era perfecto y genial.

- Una mandarina de Nami…yo también quiero – expreso el Capitán Mugiwara intentando cogerla.

-Um…voy a ser un pirata, no un héroe, no pienso darte nada - Ace se puso a espaldas de su tía a comérsela sin darle ni un cacho.

-Tacaño – susurro Luffy – Ah! Nojiko ¿dónde esta Nami? Quiero verla

Nojiko suspiro, que Ace estuviese allí dificultaba hablar con él.

- Esta ocupada – le contestó.

- oh…bien, esperaré.

- Ace, porque no vas con um…- y miró a los demás miembros Mugiwaras

- Ve a que Franky te enseñe las cosas que hace, ¿sabías que es un Cybor? – Robin acudió a la ayuda de la peliazul.

Una vez se alejó un poco el pequeño con Franky, Ussopp y Choper, Nojiko volvió a fijar su mirada ante Luffy – Nami no va a venir.

Luffy la miró sorprendido, ¿que ella no iba a venir?, pero el tenía muchas ganas de verla, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez y…pero, ¿ella no deseaba verlo también?

- ¿Que quieres decir? – le preguntó confuso el moreno

- No quiere verte Luffy, y la verdad no la culpo por ello.

Parecía que ya empezaba a desatarse la tormenta, pensaron Zoro y Robin.

Luffy se llevó la mano al sombrero y tras bajarlo un poco se susurro a si mismo lo que le acababan de decirle, ella no quería verlo. Cuando decidió venir para verla, nunca pensó que esta se negase a recibirlo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento…¿sería que Zoro y Robin si lo habían hecho y por ello le habían dicho que era un error?

- Da igual, no pienso irme de Kokoyashi sin verla, he venido para eso y no voy a irme sin hacerlo, ¡nunca!.

Nojiko sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, siempre había sido un cabezota y parecía que en eso no había cambiado nada.

-Papa papa – Ace se acercó a Luffy – me gustan mucho tus nakamas, son geniales.

-¿Verdad? Shi shi shi son los mejores.

- Ah! Mi mama también.

- Tu mama es la mejor navegante del mundo.

- Si, mi mama es genial – después de todo ella era sorprendente, siempre acertaba con el tiempo y podía hacer muchas cosas con aquella barra.

-Parece que nos vamos a quedar aquí un buen tiempo, será mejor reponer provisiones- comentó Sanji encendiendo otro cigarro.

- Compra mucha carne Sanji!

- Oh! Yo también quiero carne – Ace miró a su tía- tía Nojiko, ¿mama ha hecho la carne con el jugo de mikan?

- Ya está hecha.

- Sugee, la carne de mama es la más rica.

- ¿En serio? Nojiko yo…

- No, no pienso llevarte. Nojiko lo miró enfadada, después de todo, Luffy actuaba como si todo lo que pasase fuese algo normal, sin darse cuenta de la situación.

..

Nami estaba intranquila, no quería verlo, pero conociéndolo, sabía que este no se iría. Bien, pues la vería cuando ella lo desease y se hubiese fortalecido lo suficiente para ello…porque a pesar de todo, aún dolía como si hubiese sido ayer, era un dolor que la perseguía.

¿Cómo iba a afrontarlo? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿y Ace? ¿ Y si había venido con ella?...no…Nojiko se lo hubiera dicho.

¿Por qué el pasado llamaba de nuevo para volver a hundirla?.

..

A pesar de las protestas de la peliazul, el Rey de los piratas siempre hacia lo que quería, así que se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Luffy sentía una sensación en el estómago que había aprendido a catalogar como nervios, y eso se debía al encuentro con la navegante.

Desde algo lejos podían observar un gran amplio terreno lleno de mandarinos y una casa en medio.

Ace abrió la puerta y los demás le siguieron. Olía muy bien, seguro era el asado. Se podía ver una mesa decorada con algunos platos de acompañamiento.

- Parece que Nami ya nos esperaba, te conoce bien Luffy – Robin observaba como este sonreía, pero parecía nervioso tocando su sombrero, que no dejaba de quitarse y volver a colocarse.

- Mama – Ace se dirigió a una de las habitaciones

- Nami…- susurraba Luffy.

- Luffy, hay diez cubiertos.- Robin lo miró con pena

- Eh? Mama no está – comento el pequeño Mugiwara volviendo de revisar la casa.

- Capitán, lo siento – Robin ya lo había esperado

Luffy agacho la cabeza, Nami no estaba, aún sabiendo que ellos iban a ir ella se había marchado antes de que llegasen. Sin duda ella, no quería verlo.

..

La comida había estado realmente buena, a Luffy le había encantado la carne con aquella salsa de mandarinas. Y se había reído mucho con Ace y algunas de sus pequeñas aventuras.

Ahora estaban del nuevo en el Sunny descansando tras haber convencido a Ace de que no se iban a ir y que mañana iban a volver a verlo.

Luffy a pesar de ser prácticamente de noche, estaba sentado en la cabeza del navío, reflexionando como había ido todo. Desde luego no se esperaba este giro de acontecimientos, un hijo, Ace era de Nami y suyo. Y si no hubiese venido no lo habría conocido. Nami…la echaba de menos, siempre lo hizo. Mil veces pensó en buscarla y pedirle que siguiera navegando con ellos, Nami era su navegante, para él nunca dejo de serlo…pero, Zoro y Robin le habían pedido no lo hiciese, que ella se había ido porque no podía aceptar la decisión que este había tomado…que debía dejarla marchar y no le hiciese daño. Él se había dejado llevar, pensando que complicaría mas la situación que él había elegido, y Nami lo había abandonado…pero ya no podía seguir sin saber nada de ella tras siete años y decidido había ido hacia Kokoyashi.

Siempre se había comportado como si no pasase nada, a pesar de que a veces casi habían perecido en una tormenta y habían tenido que estar un mes arreglando el barco, Luffy siempre se había comportado como lo habitual. Eso aparentaba, en el fondo se sentía abandonado por la pelirroja, y notaba tanto que no se encontraba a su lado. Tantas cosas añoraba y se callaba, continuamente pensaba en ella, cada día nunca dejo de hacerlo. A pesar de la confusión que siempre iba con él desde que había descubierto su marcha, ¿había hecho las cosas tan mal? ¿podía haberlas hecho de otra forma? ¿había tomado la decisión correcta? Todo empezó por no querer perder un nakama que al final perdió y por mantener una promesa, quizás el miedo a perderla como tripulante lo había hecho realizar aquella promesa, pero…las cosas eran como eran. Hasta ese momento él nunca se había cuestionado su pasado, siempre había mirado hacia delante, pero…Nami había sido un nuevo mundo de sentimientos que aún lo estremecían. Todos los días lo ultimo que venía a su mente cuando se estaba quedando dormido, era la frase de Robin "El amor está por encima de cualquier promesa Capitán, el verdadero amor, siempre está por encima de todo"

N/A: Aún no se encuentran, tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo.

Espero no os haya decepcionado el capítulo, siempre hay capítulos mejores que otros, tiene que haber de todo para conectar la historia. Un saludo!


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Hola! Este capítulo no es que sea muy largo, pero como habréis comprobado, los capítulos de este fic no lo son. Aún así, espero que os guste.

Respecto a la pregunta sobre la reina, todo a su debido tiempo.

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews

Cap 5

Un nuevo día, realmente a penas había pegado ojo en toda la noche. La incomodad que sentía en su pecho y los recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que empezó la relación con la navegante, lo habían hecho vagar en la incertidumbre "¿ que hacer ahora?" Deseaba una cosa y era seguro que no se iría hasta lograrla pero… todo era diferente a lo que nunca se hubiese esperado y eso lo dejaba indefenso ante los acontecimientos. Tenían un hijo, y aún así, Nami se negaba a verlo, es más, no quería saber nada de él, y eso dolía como el infierno.

No podía olvidar sus ojos, los había visto con mil expresiones, dos de ellas nunca podría quitárselas de la mente; una cuando le decía que lo amaba, otra sin embargo eran unos ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor que habían reflejado como ella se sentía cuando había aparecido en el barco anunciando su próximo matrimonio…aquellos ojos lo perseguían en sus sueños.

¿Podrían volver a ser amigos?¿Conseguiría él eso? Si volvían a ser amigos, si actuaban como simples nakamas, podrían recuperar algo muy importante y de ese modo arreglar un poco todo lo ocurrido. Era complicado, hasta él ya lo había admitido tras varías charlas con Robin y Zoro, que le habían hecho comprender que la relación con Nami estaba prácticamente rota, lo que había sido irrompible, se había vuelto en un instante tan frágil que era imposible reparar…al menos, esa era la opinión de dos de sus nakamas…él siempre lo intentaría.

Se levantó con su cara risueña, sólo tenía que avanzar una y otra vez, nunca se había rendido ante nada…bueno, ante casi nada.

.-

.-

Nami había vuelto tarde a casa, primero comprobando que la tripulación pirata la había abandonado por su puesto. El cansancio le había hecho mella y había caído rendida en su cama. Tampoco es que hubiese dormido mucho, pues en el fondo estaba intranquila y cuando había pensado que era lo suficientemente temprano, había vuelto a abandonar la casa para no encontrárselos de ningún modo.

Había entrado al cuarto de su hijo, haciendo a penas ruido y dulcementene lo había despertado.

Ace, tengo que salir y voy a estar fuera probablemente unos días – le había dicho al pequeño soñoliento.

Umm…mama…¿cuando volverás? – no quería que su madre estuviese fuera mucho tiempo, y sobre todo ahora que había venido su padre.

No lo se, venga duérmete y se bueno, no les des problemas a nadie…y Ace…te quiero muchísimo – y se había agachado para darle un beso en la frente.

Yo también te quiero mucho mama…no tardes mucho – y a penas dicho eso, se había puesto a roncar.

Al salir de la habitación no se sorprendió al ver a su hermana cruzada de brazos.

No te preocupes, estaré pendiente de él. – Nojiko miró a su querida hermana comprendiendo la situación.

Gracias, Nojiko – y tras eso, salió de la casa.

.-

.-

Luffy caminaba dando pataditas a las pequeñas piedras que encontraba por el camino, se había puesto en marcha sin esperar a nadie, ni si quiera se había parado a comer y ahora le dolía un poco el estómago por la falta de alimento…aún así, no pensaba volverse al Sunny. El olor de las mandarinas del huerto le abría aún más el apetito y además le hacía recordar tanto a Nami. Ese era un olor que siempre había asociado a la pelirroja.

¡La hecho tanto de menos! – exclamo observando el color anaranjado de la fruta. Como fuese tenía que arreglar la situación con la navegante.

No estaba segura que iba a hacer, simplemente había necesitado alejarse lo más que pudiera de él, se trata de sobrevivir…era algo inconsciente, como puro instinto, pero no podía permitirse volver a hundirse en el pasado. Ella había salido lo mejor que podía de la situación en la que se había visto inmersa hace unos años, había criado a Ace de la mejor forma posible, y nunca le había hablado mal de su padre. Al fin y al cabo, Luffy era un buen hombre, un buen nakama, un buen pirata, y para ella un mal novio. Mal novio no por como la había tratado mientras habían mantenido una relación, si no por como él la había acabado. Todo eso, era la situación de ella con él como pareja, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la relación de Luffy con los demás.

Le dolía el pecho, hacía tiempo que no pensaba tan detenidamente en él. Si, es verdad, recordaba cada día el daño que le hizo y sus palabras, pero pensar en Luffy como Luffy…hacía mucho que se había negado a ello, pensando que quizás algún día habría podido dejarlo atrás, olvidarlo. Sin embargo, simplemente lo había escondido en un rincón de su mente y en fondo más lejano, más oscuro de su corazón…y por culpa del egoísmo del que fue su capitán, había salido a flote todo aquello y eso, la había dejado exhausta mentalmente.

Acabaría viéndolo, esta segura de eso, por mucho que intentara no hacerlo. Luffy era obstinado y eso no había cambiado al parecer. Suspiró. Su mundo volvía a caerse en pedazos por la misma persona.

Nada más llegar a la casa fue consciente de que Nami no estaba en ella, era algo que sentía. Nami se habría vuelto a ir para no verlo y eso sólo pudo entristecerlo.

.-

Nojiko se encontró nada más abrir la puerta al Rey de los Piratas. Realmente este había venido mucho antes de lo que pensaba, aunque ya era tarde para lo que deseaba.

Se ha ido, no la vas a encontrar aquí Luffy – dijo esta tras contemplarlo por un momento.

Lo imaginaba – ya se lo había esperado, a pesar de ello, había guardado alguna esperanza de equivocarse.

No se cuando volverá, estará fuera un tiempo, así que deberías irte y no seguir aquí…después de todo, sería lo mejor – la peliazul siempre decía las cosas claras.

Aún así esperaré, ya lo he dicho, lo haré hasta que la vea y me da igual el tiempo que tenga que pasar para hacerlo. No voy a irme de aquí – y Nojiko sabía que era un hecho, podía ver la decisión del moreno en sus ojos.

-.-

-Días después-

..

¡Papa mira! Un escarabajo – el pequeño Ace a penas se había separado de su padre en aquellos días y aunque echaba de menos a su madre, esta solía enviarle carta todos los días desde distintos lugares.

¡Sugoii! Es un macho muy grande – Robin sonreía de ver como padre e hijo se parecían.

Seguro que es el rey de los escarabajos – el pequeño decía muy seguro

Shi shi shi – sonreía el mugiwara.

Me pregunto si también tendrá una reina, puede que este de viaje como mama – tras decir eso se hizo el silencio, la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente, aunque el pequeño Ace no se percatase de ello.

La sonrisa de Robin murió con aquel comentario, la situación algún día sería conocida por aquel pequeño Mugiwara, y el día que llegara esperaba que no dejase de admirar a su padre…pero, eso era algo que de momento era mejor no pensar, sólo pensar en ello le ponía lo pelos de punta.

Lo mismo había ocurrido con los demás nakamas, sobre todo con Zoro que había seguido la relación de la navegante con el capitán.

Luffy se había llevado la mano al sombrero y solo había reflexionado sobre la chica, Nami. Quizás aún no era tan consciente de la situación como el ya creía, pero eso era algo que con el tiempo descubriría y quizás no de la mejor manera.

N/A: Pues se acercan muchas cosas, el encuentro entre capitán y navegante, como se desarrollan las cosas a partir de ahí, y la relación del pequeño Mugiwara con su padre pasará por varias fases.

Como siempre, espero que me deis vuestra opinión, y gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Gracias por vuestros reviews, favoritos del fic y autor como favoritos o alerta.

Como ya expuse en el capítulo anterior, los capítulos de este fic no son largos, pero es que tienen que acabar como tienen que acabar, esto es así porque son fases.

Para ser sincera, mi fic favorito de los que escribo de One Piece es "Búsqueda" pero es el que menos actualizo ya que sois vosotros o los personajes los que suelen tomar el poder. Tengo ganas de actualizar "búsqueda" haber si me pongo a ello, es un fic de 3 partes, algo más largo que los otros, pero es muy completo.

Bueno, ya no ponga más, espero que os guste el capítulo y opinéis.

.-

Cap6

..

.-

Todavía no es que estuviera muy preparada, pero ya era hora de afrontar la situación y era por eso por lo que había decidido volver sin dejar pasar más tiempo. Además, echaba de menos a su hijo.

De solo ver a lo lejos su campo de mandarinos ya se sentía en casa, le llegó el olor del fruto mientras se acercaba, y por ridículo que parezco, ese solo hecho la relajó. No tenía nada de que asustarse, esta era su casa, su dominio, su lugar seguro, y por mucho que él fuese el Rey de los Piratas no iba a alejarla más de su casa.

El primero en verla fue Ace, él siempre había encontrado a su madre entre una multitud, parecía que siempre la localizaba de forma instintiva. Corrió llamándola a voces hasta echarse en los brazos abiertos que lo recibían.

Luffy se la quedó mirando un tanto sorprendido, esos siete años que habían estado separados la habían cambiado bastante, más alta, su pelo más largo y su cuerpo había madurado en el de una mujer con la que ni si quiera se había permitido soñar, y eso que solía soñar con ella aunque no lo supiese nadie. Para él verla allí era como encontrar un oasis en el desierto, con miedo que al acercarse solo fuese un espejismo.

Nami levantó la vista de su hijo, y observó como Luffy se acercaba a ellos. Pudo contemplar como el paso del tiempo lo había convertido en un hombre, más fornido, más alto, más…maduro. Un sentimiento de pesar por el pasado que ambos habían compartido se instalo con fuerza en su pecho, pero no dejo que se notase.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos pudieron ver añoranza en los del otro.

Mama, mira es mi papa – le decía un inocente Ace a su madre

Si, ya lo se Ace. – contempló a su hijo- sería bastante difícil que yo no lo supiera, ¿no?

Algunos de los miembros de la tripulación que se habían quedado a un lado viendo el encuentro, se echaron a reír. Otros sin embargo, analizaban la situación sin saber que iba a ocurrir.

Nami giró su rostro hacia los demás Mugiwaras y con una sonrisa les dijo que los había echado mucho de menos.

Luffy se acercaba tan lentamente, de forma tan cauta e inusual para él, que al percatarse de que Nami se había dirigido a los otros se sintió rechazado…en el fondo había deseado que "su navegante" hubiera dejado de abrazar al pequeño y hubiese acudido a abrazarlo a él, bueno, quizás no tanto pero…al menos decirle algo a él primero. No le gustaba que ella lo hubiese mirado a los ojos y no hubiese hecho ningún comentario, ¡ni si quiera eso! Se sentía desplazado.

¡Papa, papa! – Ace había soltado a su madre y fue a tomar a su padre del brazo acercándolo más a la pelirroja, que ahora se había vuelto a poner de pie – ¿ a que mama es la más hermosa del mundo?

Sanji, estaba a un lado llorando, diciendo cosas "como puede ser que siendo una mujer tan hermosa haya tenido un hijo con él, no es justo"

Por un momento todos los demás se quedaron en silencio sin saber si diría algo.

Shi shi shi – puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño acariciándolo – la más hermosa del mundo…um… si que lo es. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Los miembros de la tripulación, absolutamente todos, se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que su capitán, el que solía actuar de forma tan desinteresada ante la belleza de una mujer, hubiese afirmado eso. ¡Por dios, si hasta estaba casado y nunca había dicho o admitido eso!.

Nami achicó los ojos tras escucharlo – si claro – susurro de forma irónica, después de todo fue a ella a quien dejó por otra…el muy imbécil, venir a Kokoyashi y decir cosas así. Si pensaba que todo iba a ser como antes de lo que ocurrió, las llevaba claras.

Nami – dijo suavemente el Mugiwara cuando ya estaba ante ella. – Estas bien, me alegro mucho. Tenía muchas ganas de ver cómo estabas.

Bueno, pues ya me has visto así que puedes irte – fríamente le contestó, después miró a su hijo que la veía sin entender. – debes estar muy ocupado, después de todo eres el Rey de los piratas…además, veo que falta un miembro de la tripulación.

Nami…desde que te fuiste nos falta un miembro de la tripulación – seriamente le respondió el moreno.

El silencio había sido el protagonista durante varios minutos donde la tensión podría haber sido cortada con una de las katanas de Zoro.

Nami…- susurro Luffy. Y sin pararse a pensarlo, alejó su brazo de su hijo y abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja, dejando así a todos más que sorprendidos helados.

No pudo evitarlo, por un momento se sonrojó, al fin y al cabo, ella nunca había dejado de amarlo y no había sido ella la que acabó con la relación. Pero eso solo fue un instante, ya que no podía permitirse ser débil ante él…ella lo había dejado atrás, era algo que tiene que creerse ella misma también, y este no era el modo de hacerlo.

Um… no me gusta que se acerquen a mama, me molesta mucho, pero si eres tu papa, esta bien – Ace sonreía.

Nami logró apartarlo con mucho esfuerzo y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Mama es muy hermosa, pero también da mucho miedo- dijo el pequeño Ace

Si, si que da – Luffy se tocaba la adolorida cabeza.

Nami…te he echado mucho de menos, shi shi shi – El Mugiwara se sentía como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, pero por desgracia si que lo había hecho.

¡Baka! – y tras decir eso, la navegante fue a abrazar a Robin.

.-

.-

Robin estas fantástica, tenéis que decirme como os va a todos – dijo mientras echaba una mirada a los demás. – Zoro…aún me debes muchos belis, ¿cuándo vas a pagarme?

Bruja – susurro este

Ey! Con los belis no se juega, los belis son muy importantes Zoro – el pequeño Ace se había acercado al espadachín.

Se nota que es hijo tuyo Nami – dijo Zoro.

Ussop, Chopper y Franky asintieron ante tal afirmación.

¿Es que acaso no sabes cuanta carne se puede comprar con belis? – seguía diciendo el pequeño.

Ya veo que también tiene algo de Luffy – Ussop comentó.

Shi shi shi , me gustas mucho Ace – Ace se puso muy feliz. – Pero…Namiiii…echame cuenta. – Luffy podía actuar a veces como un crío.

.-

.-

Era el Luffy de siempre, eso quería decir que acabaría recordando por qué es que lo quería, y eso solo la llevaría a sacar lo que sentía por él a pesar de haberlo hundido en lo más profundo de su corazón, cuanto antes se fuese sería mejor…o le haría daño de nuevo.

**N/A: **Supongo que el encuentro no es como os lo imaginabais, pero hay mucha tensión por medio, al menos por parte de Nami, cosa normal a mi entender. Luffy si que quiere otro tipo de encuentro…pero para que las cosas se den de ese modo se necesita de la otra persona.

Aclaraciones; Nami aún lo quiere pero está algo "amargada" por eso es algo irónica. A Ace le gusta mucho su padre y por eso no le importa que se acerque a su madre, quiere decir que no le gusta que otros se acerquen. Luffy no es consciente completamente de la situación y por mucho que el quiera actuar con normalidad con "su navegante" esta viendo poco a poco que no es nada fácil. Nunca le ha dicho que es hermosa o lo ha admitido de ninguna otra mujer.

La reina pirata esta viva y por ahora no hace falta decir quien es, a pesar de que algunos barajéis algunos nombres en vuestra mente. Como no soy Patrick no diré más.

Se podrían sacar algunas conclusiones, pero si no os habéis dado cuenta no las diré para que se vayan descubriendo.


End file.
